


Pet Me More Please...

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angemon tries to help Reapmon calm down (while Reapmon has violent intrusive thoughts).





	Pet Me More Please...

    The night was cold and silver-blue. The air was still. Like water, moonlight glimmered on the sand. Reapmon, barefoot and without his turban or cloak, practiced the same set of moves over and over again. He felt like each time he practiced he got less precise, more clumsy. He had slept last night, the first night in quite some time, and he regretted it. He usually could not recall any of his time as a Child Digimon, but sleep brought things back.

   _Don't move. Don't eat. Don't speak. Don't growl. Don't bite. You're not alive. You're not alive. You're not alive._

  
    Reapmon heard the firm but quiet footsteps, soft swishing of fabric, and movement of wings that meant Angemon had come to see if Reapmon was spending all night training. He stopped, and stood still, waiting for Angemon to speak.

   "Are you here every night?" Angemon asked.

   "Not every night," Reapmon replied. "What do _you_ want?"  
  
    "I want you to go to sleep," Angemon said.

   Reapmon didn't reply. He vaguely hoped Angemon would go away, but that was unlikely. He could feel the slight tension caused by Angemon's worried thoughts. Reapmon had never noticed any unrest in Angemon before he started causing it himself. Angemon placed his hand on Reapmon's shoulder. Reapmon relaxed a little. He stood to Angemon, leaning his head again the angel's chest. He still felt like he was choking. Being near to Angemon made that worse actually. Being near to Angemon made him feel like he would faint.

   "Do you want to talk about it?" Angemon asked.

   "About what?" Reapmon said.

   "About what's bothering you," Angemon replied.

   Reapmon shook his head, which due to his position also had the effect of nuzzling against Angemon's chest. He knew that he should tell Angemon to leave him alone. Ever respectful, even at his most concerned, Angemon would do as he was asked. But Reapmon didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with Angemon. Angemon patted his head. This would usually piss him off. He realized that Angemon must be very concerned to have forgotten this, considering what happened last time. So he just sighed, and resigned himself to his fate. He didn't need any reminders of how inferior he was and would always be. The pity was still satisfying though, like poking at a bruise just to make sure it still hurt. If only Angemon wasn't so perfect, then maybe he wouldn't feel the need to hide their relationship. He'd asked Angemon to not tell anyone, to not even talk to him anymore unless they were alone. Reapmon couldn't bear for anyone else to know how selfish he was being, how much of Angemon's time and energy he was wasting, that he let Angemon comfort him even though he deserved to die horribly and immediately. As in right now. He should die right now.

   Reapmon ran his fingers through Angemon's hair. Angemon should strangle him. He wouldn't resist. Angemon petted Reapmon's hair. Reapmon whimpered. Being petted was very nice. Reapmon leaned closer. He put his riculously long arms around Angemon, petting the angel's hair and back. He pressed his body against Angemon and felt the angel's dick grow warm and hard. He needed to go to sleep, so Angemon would stop worrying and go to sleep. The only thing that made him calm down enough to sleep was sex. Reapmon bit his own tongue, trying to focus himself on sensations instead of thoughts. Not hard enough to bleed. Angemon had been extremely upset by the time they'd kissed when his mouth was bleeding. Angemon was definitely not into that.

  
    "Can we lay down?" Reapmon asked.

    "Yes," Angemon replied.

   Reapmon put his arms around the angel's neck. Angemon picked him up, cradling him. It probably looked ridiculous, but Reapmon really didn't care at the moment. He felt warm and he felt safe. He pulled down his mask and kissed Angemon's neck. Angemon carried him down into the underground area of the town, where most of the buildings were. Reapmon's room was close to the entrance. Most digimon chose rooms near the center of the underground area, but Reapmon liked to be alone.

   He squirmed out Angemon's arms once they were inside his room. He'd forgotten that it was such a mess. How that consistently happened despite him having hardly anything in his room was a mystery. He panicked when he noticed he'd left blood all over his blanket. He sat on the bed and shoved the blanket under it, hoping that Angemon hadn't noticed in the dim light. _Disgusting._ Why was he always so disgusting? No matter how many times Angemon said, "No, you're sweet and good and perfect and I love you," he was still disgusting. Still evil. Still wrong. He held out his hands to Angemon. Angemon sat on the bed, and they helped each other undress. Angemon undid the cloth that bound Reapmon's chest, releasing the tension on his back. Reapmon's breasts hung down low and heavy.  
Reapmon's thoughts quieted for a moment. Angemon was so pretty. His arms and chest were a pleasing balance of muscle and softness. His stomach was just a bit chubby, in an adorable way. His face was perfect. His greyish-blue eyes were clear and serene. Even his dick was pretty. Reapmon leaned forward, kissing Angemon's mouth. Angemon returned, softly at first. As they kissed more and longer, Angemon played with Reapmon's chest.

  
_The sound of your arm snapping and the broken bone tearing through your skin. At least someone is touching you. At least you're not alone in the dark where there is nothing._

  
    Reapmon closed his eyes. He was starting to fall asleep already. Every time he always felt so dizzy. His thoughts and emotions felt cloaked by a warm heavy fog. He placed his hand on the side of Angemon's face.

  
    "Angemon?" Reapmon asked.

   "Yes?" Angemon asked, encouragingly. Reapmon usually refused to say anything when they were together like this.

   "I want..." Reapmon said.

   I want you to hurt me. I want you to make me cry.  
   I want you to stab me to death.

   Reapmon shook his head.

   "Its nothing," he said.

   He pulled Angemon closer, back arching as Angemon pushed inside of him. He was already wet and he'd grown accustomed to the sensation. He pushed his hips hard against Angemon's when Angemon thrust into him. He hoped that Angemon would get the hint to fuck him harder, but of course Angemon didn't. It still calmed Reapmon anyways.

   He slept soundly that night, calm and exhausted.


End file.
